Only in My Arms
by Firpi
Summary: Story no longer updated due to lack of followings.
1. An Eye Upon Her

Wel coem to my first post. It probably would not be here were it not for KyoRaven sending me some hate mail due to a review I gave her. Thank you For sharing your thoughts. This being my first I would highly appreciate honest reviews. Good, bad indeffrent. I dont care just say what you think

By the by, I do not own Teen Titans, Nor the title. I also doubt I own the story. So as it stands hope you enjoy.

Chapter1: "Eyes Upon Her"

Dark Purple stared down at the limp body laying before them. They slightly quivered at the thought of the job ahead. These Dark purple eyes could not believe they would have to do. They stared, still quivering at the body before them.

The body still simply laid there. With eyes closed trying not to wake from a timeless sleep. Her skin was waxy from the breathes of air that has slowly revitalized it's inner works. Her body was so thin, so frail looking. This is the body supermodels dreamed of. Yes, frail and thin, almost mistakable for a boy were it not for facial features and a small set of golden yellow hair, reaching for life to give back to the poor creature which it beautifies.

Yet the purple eyes took more of this in, they concentrated on a breastplate of technological armor wrapped around her chest. No not really a breastplate, for that would be considered protection. No, more like a metal tube top with wires and circuits.

Slowly the Midnight orbs trailed down the crotch, where in place is a device much like a chastity belt. Circuitry running over it. They quivered again, at the thought of what the metal, computerized under garment must do.

Then shooting up taking hold of the sterile white ceiling those eyes relaxed. "Ahhhhhhh" she exhaled trying to relieve some tension. None of them would go with it though.

"Terra…." Said a throaty and grating voice. Yet with a soothing sound broke the silence with that unemotional word. "Why did you have to come back to us now. Things were…… and you had to come back."

The dark purple eyes shot down to take in the scene, a thin pale white hand closing around a small knife, it's metal glistening in the light. The knife was held up to eye level, flat. The eyes stared into themselves in the reflection. Nothing, the same as they have been for so long. Then the same they will be for from here on. The desperation could be seen in those purple orbs. Desperation not to go back to nothingness. The knife moved away as the hand started too bring the sharp object towards the blonde girls chest. "Wake"


	2. Love Interupted

Chapter 2: " Connecting, Finally "

Raven walked into the kitchen, paying no mind to anything as usual. She prepared her teapot and set her cup aside, without thinking about it. It was second nature which allowed her to wallow in her thoughts of the situation.

"RAVEN," was what started startled her out of her thoughts.

Raven looked up to see a worried green face filling her vision. A frown slipped out of her mouth for a second before she caught it.

" Was it that bad?" "Is she going to make it?" " She's alright? Right?" Was blasted at her, not in the usual humors tone, but a dreadful worried tone.

'Go ahead Raven tell him everything is fine. Relax him, he deserves it, doesn't he? '

" Yes Beast Boy everything is fine. It's long tedious work, but I've got it handled. I should be done soon."

" First I need some rest." All said with her usual unemotional monotone.

" Oh, ok, just that you were in there all day, that's like fourteen hours. Wait Rest… you can't stop now, your in the middle of an operation, doctors can't stop in the middle of it. What if."

" Listen…" she said staring into his emerald eyes, seeing the hurt for that girl. The same hurt he had had for her not long ago. She missed the feeling for her that she would feel for him. She missed him.

" Listen, I'm not a doctor and this isn't surgery. The process can wait till tomorrow. You wouldn't want me to make any mistakes, would you?"

" Well, No."

" Then I'm getting some rest goodnight."

With that Raven walked back upstairs, same way as always. " Yes friend, you must not worry I am sure Raven will bring no harm to beloved Terra." Said Starfire with a smile that Beast Boy couldn't resist cheering him up.

"Well your right, I guess ill go to bed too. It is getting late." The green teen said as he also disappeared up the stairs.

They all silently watched his shadow merge with the darkness. All seemed somber about the situation.

The quiet was broken by a low deep voice.

" Its great to have Terra back after all these years. We all know Raven would never go as far as hurt her. Though how much will Terra hurt Raven without knowing it." That being said by Cyborg, his right LED eye dimming to match the worry in his human left eye.

Starfire leaned forward, the ever present smile lighting the room like a flare.

" I am sure friend Terra is regretful for her action. I am positive she would wish to cause us no more harm."

A slightly confused voice belonging to their leader answered almost immediately.

" We'll just have to wait and see Star. That's all we can so for now."

The three leaned back and sighed.

Raven cleaned the equipment to a sterling shine, then turned to look the half naked blonde over one last time.

" I hope you're getting some good sleep now. I have a feeling once you're up and about, all hell is going to break loose. Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

With that she entered the new code to assure the door is locked, not wanting one of the boys to come visit and see something they shouldn't . She stepped out passing one last glance at Terra,

" Like a sleeping beauty, a problem causing beauty. Waste." All of it said with a hint of sadness. swish the door closed locking in place.

A fly buzzed lightly over Terra's unconscious form, moving to her side, suddenly Beast Boy appeared beside her bed. He stared down at blonde beauty before him. A half smile forming on his lips.

" So Raven, you want to ref our game of stankball. We finally convinced Star and Robin to try it." He said those words, noticing yet again how beautiful and deep her eyes truly were. He doesn't know how long he was mesmerized till he noticed she was also staring into his eyes, wit a smile, an honest to god smile.

" So?" he said almost shrieking in surprise.

" I will" she said the smile disappearing only to be replaced by the usual straight lips.

Throughout the bout he noticed that Raven seemed to stay close to him. A few times when he would stank someone real good he'd notice she would smile. He also smelled sweat coming off her at those moments. He may not be empathic like her, but he had his tricks too.

A few hours later the game had finished. To his surprise Starfire won. Well she was a fast learner, plus she loves fun things. So he understands though a little hurt in the pride department. Everyone sat around the table eating, to busy talking about how the game had gone to realize the fun things that it seemed only Beast Boy noticed. One: He wasn't arguing with Cyborg about food, and two: Where was Raven?

" Well everyone I'm going to get a shower see you later."

Nobody noticed, still to busy talking about the game. Happy that everyone enjoyed it. He went to his room and grabbed his large green terry cloth towel.

He reached the communal bathroom. As he was about to open the door he was startled by Raven walking out almost knocking him over.

" Sorry to startle you, didn't know you were at the door." She said nearly smiling. Though honestly it wasn't her sudden appearance that startled him. It was her appearance. Her dark purple hair shimmering with wetness as it stuck to her skin covering her left eye, making her even more beautifully mysterious.

He also vividly remembered his eyes wandering down a bit. Her skin seemed to radiate happiness, strange as it was. He also noticed her towel wrapped tightly around her. A light blue, and with that forming a mass of clearance on her chest. He swore he felt a heavy throbbing threatening to explode in the deepest reaches of his . . . . . heart, yeah heart.

" There's plenty of hot water left." Was simply all she said as she proceded to walk past him and towards her room.

" uuuuuhhhh, thanks." he thinks he said

( In the shower)

' Man did she look good… the way her smile…… whoa she was smiling. Smiles really do look good on her… just like, a… light… blue… towel? Whoa she should have been pissed with me seeing her like that. This is making no sense. Either way I should just enjoy this… nice hot shower? There's never any hot water left after Raven showers. Did she take a cold shower? Man face it Gar you cant stop thinking about her. You really should tell her. Yeah.

( In Beast Boy's Room)

Beast boy changed into a clean uniform after finally finding one in his warzone called a room. He sat at his desk where he leaned back and began to think.

' Well Gar I'm making your body's mind up for you. Your going to tell her how you feel, and I'm not taking no for an answer this time.'

Beast Boy slowly straightened his head forward to stare blankly into the nothingness now surrounding his thoughts.

' Whoa! I must really be going crazy for her, my mind is arguing with me. '

He quickly proceded to imagine what his mind would look like if it was a liitle world like Ravens. He chuckled lighly as he broke his thoughts and stepped out of his room.

' Time to find Raven. She just took a shower so that means she would be on the roof meditating right now…….. wow I knew that with out thinking. Im in deeper than I thought.'

He opened the door slowly, quietly. There in the middle of the roof he saw her sitting Indian style just inches above the ground.

He sneaked in front of her and silently sat across from her observing the peace rarely seen on her face.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Her mantra was chanted monotone and rhythmic.

"Azarath"

" Man that"

"Metrion"

"gets annoying"

"Zinthos"

"real fast.

"Nostros"

" hey that's"

"Sol"

"a new one"

"Solus"

A sound much like the propeller of an airplane over whelmed his sense of sound for what seemed like hours. Added to the blindingly bright flash, and Beast boy was officially dazed.

' Man that was bright.' The green one said looking around the area.

' Sorry the entire room is bright.'

They were now surrounded by what seemed like and endless blanket of white in all directions.

' OH NO! Im back in her mind! She's gonna kill me……. Wait how'd I get in here then.? Why is it empty?

His thoughts eased with the quick explanation given to him.

"Actually we are in a space shifted solitary plane."

"……. Right. Cool." The green teen replied obviously confused.

Raven half smiled to herself before un- dramaticly appearing before him.

"We are in a my personal bubble. There are very few ways they can bother us, and only if its an emergency."

"Cool! You mean no cyborg coming to yell at me for no reason.?

Raven smirked, " Right."

" No Robin Coming to tell us tomorrows schedule for the sixth time?"

The smirk turned to a half smile. " Yes."

" And no Starfire bugging us that its dinnertime?"

It now turned to a full fledged, barely noticeable smile, "Exactly."

' Wow, she's so beautiful when she smiles.'

"Cool."

They both stared at each other for a minute. Noting the nervousness in their body language. Raven finally irked by the silence,

" So you wanted to talk?" She said rather annoyed.

Beast Boy fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds.

" Just wanted to see how you were doing. You weren't downstairs for lunch soooo."

"Cut it out. " Raven interrupted controlled anger in her voice.

" Three months ago you attempted your first "talk" with me. Now twenty-seven talks later, you still haven't said what you want. I can feel it in you. There is no way you'll be interrupted this time. If you don't talk, I'll just leave you here till you decided to say what been on your mind."

"Well, you see… its… see," The green teen managed to stumble on every word.

" Don't lie. I'm an empathy remember."

" I'm not sure…."

Raven turned and started to walk away, hiding a frown placed on her mouth. " Ill be back when you feel your ready."

' Maybe I was wrong, maybe what I sensed in him was something else. How could I –'

She stopped and turned around. Her face showing no emotion..

" You mean a lot to me. I've come to care about you in a way I never new I could. I've fallen hard for you Raven. I still got the rug burn on both my knees to prove it."

Raven looked up at the seemingly endless white.

" I cant believe it" Her voice showing obvious annoyance.

" I understand you don't like me. I mean how could you. I'm sorry." The green one sad dropping his had in shame and sadness.

" No. I cant believe that even when saying something so serious, you have to jest."

" Well Its my nature, You see when-"

Raven began to walk towards him. Staring into his eyes. She saw the truth, and she liked it. "I know when you attempt humor it helps you recover you will, your courage. It your humor is your strength."

Beast Boy breathed hard as she got within a foot of him and stopped.

" After everthing that's happened between us I guess I realized how great you really are."

Raven fought within herself for control. ' tell him now. Tell him!'

"Well Beast Boy…." Raven trailed off flicking her head to the side quickly to avoid eye contace. ' its something new, but you can do. Or do I need more practice infront of the mirrror'

" I was wondering if you were busy tonight. We could do something you like?" ' oh yeah Gar! Like she's ever busy, even in the middle of a fight she isn't busy.' You –'

"No." Raven interrupted him flatly.

"Oh…. I understand, guess you can let us out now." The elf said, yet again hanging his head in defeat.

" Yeah of course. I have to get my nails done and my hear styled and-"

"I get the point, so… then…. It's a date?" Beast boy attempted to sound innocent while leaning in closer. Raven did not move she only licked her lips in anticipation.

Ravens right eye twitched slightly. Surprised beast boy backed up slowly. Instantly Raven fell to the floor clutching her in absolute anguish. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" With that Beast Boy ran over and cradled her in his arms squeezing her tight.

" The sorrow! The sadness! The Regret!" Raven yelled. Then almost as suddenly she was well again.

"What was that all about?" He squeezed her tighter, not wanting to let go.

" And why is you brooch blinking? Thought you said we couldn't be interrupted."

Raven pulled out her communicator. "Only if its an emergency."

She flipped open her communicator to see Robins grim looking face completely filling the screen.

"Raven get Beast Boy and get to the control room now!"

" What is it? Is Slade back" Beast Boy asked obviously worried by their leaders tone.

" Almost as bad…. There's been an explosion…"

Raven Interjected, "Pleas say the mall."

Robin lowered his head. His voice almost a whisper,

" Terra's Cave."

Finally chap. 2 is done. Sad that I was able to post this before I got any reviews. Well either way Ill keep working on it. Eventually someone is going to leave a reply. Hope you like the story so far.


	3. In the looking glass

Hello again everyone.

I'd quickly like to say thank you to ABPenland for being my first reviewer.

Also thank you Crazydeafgirl. Your persistence has made me find time to continue work on my story. As for the girlfrinds. When you are known by your last name your entire life, your first name does not matter. Thus they didnt know, they didnt care. Also you keep up the excellent work on your story.

Also in reply to ABPenland's review: I mainly think I don't get reviews do to the fact that no body reads it cause for some reason it gets posted many, many pages back. Also suggestions would be welcome. You see I don't know where this story is heading. That means: pairings, grand plots, plot twists, and events. I'm just writing for now.

Well thanks here's chapter 3.

In the Looking Glass

Beast boy opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness.

" To think that was only three days ago. Man, maybe I have a secondary power. The power of horrible situations. Do even still feel the same about Terra. Well –"

He was broken from thought by a small groan and the sound of the blonde stirring. She slowly moved her hand to her head.

" Where… where am I" **squeak, squeak** "AH! What the… just a mouse"

She looked around the room, taking in the situation: Medical equipment, scanners, i.v. bags, and the tubes running to her arms.

" Med-lab. What am I doing here?"

She noticed on the table next to her two vases. One holding bright pink roses, 'Starfire, thanks.' The other holding a collaboration of flowers, dandelions, sunflowers, roses and what appear to be weeds. "Boys… it's the thought that counts.'

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she now spotted a third vase behind the two. She leaned over to move the vase closer. She ignored the prickly feeling caused by the needles and brought it forth. "Purple tulips?" She was surprised at the raspiness of her voice, but paid it no mind. Her mind reeled in confusion. ' Raven? Why would you show me sympathy' Terra pulled out one tulip, then wafted it slowly under her nose. ' What a beautiful smell. I never thought I would miss the smell of a flower so much.' She laid the tulip on her chest close to her head as to be able to still enjoy the aroma. Quickly she fell back asleep.

Beast Boy pulled his face from the reinforced window, a sad look on his face. 'Why Raven's flower? What is going through her mind?' The emerald eyes turned their attention to the elevator he was getting on. He tried to clear his mind as he made his short trek to his quarters. Upon laying his head on his pillow he was out like a light.

" Your still out? Good. Stay that way till I'm done, sleeping beauty"

That was the voice that awoke her. A grating sinister voice.

" NO! You're supposed to be dead! Leave me alone! NO!"

Terra began thrashing about ripping out needles and pads in the process. In her fear she began to fling blood about the room. Suddenly she was paralyzed. She became even more panicked.

" Terra, listen to me. It's me Raven. I'm going to let you go as long as you can stop your nightmare."

'Raven… I can calm down. You sure are being awfully nice. I hope its not a ruse.' After that thought her paralysis disappeared. Terra slowly turned her head towards where she heard Raven.

There she saw a tall girl, about 5' 10" she figured. The girls skin was milky white and unblemished, much like cream. She also noticed that even under the doctor's coat she had a very curvy figure. The way the coat clung to her hips and wrinkled around her breast. Raven had definitely grown to a beautiful woman. Thought the coat was a bit small. She started raising her view, just to be shocked at the two royal purple eyes staring down at her. She wore a shower cap to hold her hair in, and a surgical mask to cover her mouth, but she could never be mistaken about those eyes.

"Ra… Ra… Ra"

"Yes its me Raven. You're in the tower's med-lab. I've been taking care of you. You're going to be all right, as long as you calm down. If you don't ill put you back to sleep the hard way."

There was a silence for what would have seemed like ages, were it not for the respirator's 'swish…. swoosh' keeping time.

Terra slowly parted her lips,

"Is… is it ok … if I talk?"

" Yes. Just don't say anything stupid" Raven answered in an uncaring tone.

Terra watched Raven begin to gather surgical tools.

" I'm… I'm…"

"Apologizing to me is one of those stupid things you can say. I couldn't care less. The others might. So don't waste your tears on me."

Terra's eyes widened in shock.

' All this time and she still regrets me, WAIT, TIME'

"When is it?" Terra almost yelled in surprise.

"When is what?" Raven asked back. Annoyance creeping in her voice.

" What day is it? Time, Year, Everything?" Terra asked not able to hide the fear in her voice.

With out breaking her rhythm in preparing the equipment she flatly answered.

" 9:47 am 25th January. Quite awhile later."

"How much later" Terra asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Three years." Came Ravens answer in a matter of fact tone.

The blonde gasped at this. Three years. That's a lot of time. So much must have changed. So much… what do I do.

" Simple. You continue to live." Terra looked at her. Slowly a smile crept across her face.

" Now I'd like to finish getting this Slade'ware off you. I'm growing weary of this."

" So… Whose president right now?" Raven looked at her, happy the mask covered the grin spread across her face. Slowly Terra opened with questions. She was tired of having numb skin and regret as her only company.

They continued to talk for hours. Terra would ask a questions and Raven would answer. When Terra figured that Raven was almost done. She figured she had raised enough courage to ask.

" So… how has everyone else changed in this time? She bit her lip at just how afraid she sounded there.

Raven simply leaned back examining the plate she just removed from Terra's knee. She deftly threw it in a box with many other pieces. She then stood up and yanked the sheet, exposing the blonde's naked body. She quickly glanced over her form. Then walked into the bathroom.

'Oh man. I shouldn't have said that. Now she's angry. Even after all this time she still hates me.'

Raven entered the room wearing dark blue slacks, and a velvety long sleeve purple shirt. Her face was now completely visible. Her hair no was no longer short flat and dull. Now it was shoulder length, Bouncy and it shimmered. Her features were no longer round and soft. Her face was thin, features were sharp and defined. They showed her maturity. She was also carrying a six-foot mirror.

" If you really want to know how much they've changed, you should understand how much you've changed." Her voice was monotone once again.

Terra was confused. ' What's that supposed to mean. I've been stuck in stone. Well better do as she says. Don't want to make her angrier.'

The geomancer swung her legs off and attempted to stand. She fell forward. Looking up at Raven she noticed her expression had not changed. The blonde promptly pushed herself up and willed her legs to move. It took a few minutes to shake out the disuse. Now she was standing. Wobbly, but standing. pat One small step. pat another. Slowly she inched in a circle. Wanting to get used to her legs before she stands in front of the telepath. Finally she reached the mirror still watching the floor. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. She exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, only to gasp all the air back into her lungs. Shock overwhelmed her expression. Standing before herself was not the punk, tomboyish Terra that she was. Before her own eye was a full-grown womanly Terra that she had never imagined being.

Terra could see the pinpricks of where the wires of Slade's armor had been removed. Around her knees, elbows, ribs and breast. Even her hips and near her crotch. The amount of red points was not what astonished her. No, those were to be expected. What amazed her were her hips. She had hips, and breast. No longer was she a poster child for anorexia. Painfully thin and feature less body. Her figure was thin, but not like before. She had meat. Also it was smooth and pleasing to the eye, forming a slight hourglass. Her breasts were now plump, full and firm. With perkiness that pleased even her. Though they still were not very large. Her face also was not round and soft. It was thin and angular. Her features chiseled like an Egyptian queen. Her hair shimmering in a way she never knew it could. Turning around she saw it reached to her rear. Moving the hair aside she saw her firm apple shaped butt.

"WOW! I have a gymnast body!"

Raven stared amused. "Apparently the body ages with the soul. Your spirit being three years older, you body caught up. Very interesting I must add. Now sit tight I'll be right back." She then left the room. Terra walked around the room continually watching her self in the mirror. ' Wow how I've changed. That must mean the others…'

Raven walked back in and set a yellow gym bag by her.

"Starfire got these for you after we brought you here."

Terra nodded and took the bag. Searching through it she picked out some undergarments, a black t-shirt with a picture of a lion made of stone and some khaki cargo shorts. Not surprisingly the bra didn't fit. In fact she had trouble putting all the clothes on thanks to her new figure. She only smiled at this fact. Walking back to the mirror she looked at herself clothed.

"WOW! I look… " The geomancer said seeing how her old clothes fit tight on her, 'but in all the right spots' she thought.

"Like a tramp." Raven threw in attempting to put some humor on the situation.

"Yeah I guess first order of business is shopping." She giggled at the end.

Terra was startled from the mirror by,

**KNOCK** KNOCK KNOCK

"Friend Raven it is us. Is it alright for us to see friend Terra now?"

Raven looked at the blonde. Terra exhaled deeply and nodded. A sad smile across her face.

Starfire jumped at the surprise of the door sliding open. The boys simply looked at each other, expecting the worse.

Quickly Starfire rushed into the room, the boys walked in cautiously. Beast Boy went in last. He stopped, seeing Raven holding a full-length mirror. Her face straight, not a bit of emotion. Then he turned to see Terra who was being crushed in a super hero group hug. He noticed that She was staring over at Raven then the mirror and back to Raven.

Terra looked between Raven and the mirror.

' The difference. How different they are. No, it's the lack of air from the hug. Yeah that's it.'

As soon as that thought was over they released her and began to speak to her. Unfortunately the words were lost on Terra. The stars in her vision disappeared as she walked towards the mirror.

She approached it and touched the reflection of Cyborg. ' He really hasn't changed.

She touched the reflection of Robin holding Starfire. 'They have both changed so much' .

They were both tall six feet and some change she figured on both. Starfire like herself and Raven had also blossomed into a woman. Though she was much more blessed than either of them. Large breast, small waist and curvy hips stood out instantly. Also no more skirt and shirt for uniform. Now she wore a one-piece bathing suit type outfit. The suit exposed a healthy amount of cleavage, and a diamond cut out on her stomach exposing he navel and abs. The boots were still the same. On the left shoulder strap was a large brooch just like Raven's.

Robin had defiantly grown to be a man. Broad muscular shoulders, six pack abs, and very defined arms and legs adorned him. His uniform had not changed much. It went from reinforced clothing to shaped Kevlar weave spandex. The general appearance and color scheme looked the same though.

Yes the mirror did not lie. These were the friends she remembered. Just grown. The mirror also did not lie in showing the absence of green skin. She searched the room and found the color. Terra gawked, still oblivious to the welcome back speeches of the others.

Beast Boy had grown to be quite a man. He was now a head shorter than Cyborg. Slightly built muscles adorned his body, not cut, but defined. He had the body of an Olympic swimmer. His outfit hadn't changed. Surprisingly. His smile was one of the biggest changes. Instead of one goofy fang, he now had four sharp, glistening fangs. They gave him a wild and savage look when he smiled. His eyes showed seriousness and a hint of sorrow. Why would that be?

There was only one thing wrong with him and his smile. They were pointed at Raven first.

She needed to change the atmosphere.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

They all immediately quieted down, listening.

CRASH They all looked over to where the green teen stood. Lying scattered on the floor were shards of what used to be a full-length mirror. Raven nowhere to be seen. Terra looked onto the pieces.

" MY reflection, broken, like my soul, my heart." Terra bent down and retrieved the largest piece she saw. Slowly she walked towards the door, looking into the shard. swish She stood at the doorway not looking back.

" My soul has seen and dreamt many things in the last three years. No longer am I the naive girl you once knew. What I have done…"

She could feel their glum eyes pierce their forgiveness into her. She shook her shoulders to shrug off their sentiments.

" What I have done I do not regret, and deserve no acknowledgment. My soul has traveled lands far and wide, and I have changed from those travels. Thank you for being my friends when I was blind. What happens from here I do not know. I will not give apologies, and I will not accept your forgiveness. My solace and my strength is in the sorrow I will carry with me forever."

She stepped out and upon hearing the door close behind her she looked once more into the shard. Terra was not startled to see Raven standing behind her. She brought the mirror back down and looked down both sides of the hallway.

The silence was broken by a soft voice,

" Lets go see your old room."


	4. The heart never lies REDUX

Hi alls. IIIMMMM Bbbbaaaackk. Yeah I know I thought I was dead too. Turns out I just had deployment fever. Oh well. I wish to say hello again, especially to a good reviewer and almost cyber- friend, CrazyDeafGirl. Cant forget King Cheetah for the advice. Also sorry if this story starts to really lack. Its been a while. So I cant remember for the life of me what I was doing with it. Hopefully I can get back on the ball.

Chapter 4: The Heart Never Lies

"All right guys I'm of too the movies!" Boomed the voice of Cyborg across the Rec Room.

Everyone turned to look at the machine man at the door. The changeling raised an eyebrow. The four fangs glistening in his smile.

" Alright dude, how much longer can expect us to believe you go out by yourself."

The robot-man slightly blushed. " I told you, there isn't anyone… officially. I'm just… enjoying my freedom. Yeah freedom."

He was answered with a perfect choir of "uh-huh, suuurree."

Cyborg nodded to himself almost in reverie and walked towards the door.

He was stopped short by a higher pitched voice with evident concern. " Please friend, it is known the Richard an I are an, item. Why do you hide the friend you have been with?"

Cyborg turned slowly. Already pleading forgiveness with his eyes. "Listen guys when we're ready she'll introduce herself. Until then, just trust me."

The three were shocked out of their hurt looks by a stern voice. " Like he said guys, When they are ready."

The three looked at the apparently annoyed Raven, then at each other, then at the leaving form of their friend Victor.

The tall redhead strode back to the side of her boy wonder and broke the silence. "Gar, how are things with Raven?"

The teen face turned to obvious shock. He sat deep in thought looking at Raven. Robin and Starfire simply exchanged confused glances.

The green teen simply gave Raven a large smile then turned to the two sitting across, " I really don't know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" It really hasn't changed." the higher pitched voice of the geomancer exclaimed.

'The others did not wish to disturb your humble abode… I wanted a sauna." Raven's attempt at humor was lost on the resurrected girl standing stunned in the room.

It was just as it had been when she… left. The walls and roof a midnight blue with stars glimmering throughout. The four-post bed was still made, with a canopy resembling a mountainous terrain and a bright sun, was still drawn closed. A layer of dust was glued to every surface. Terra turned, a tear forming in her eye.

"Why?"

Raven carefully walked in, rigid with a face of resolve. " The rest knew you would come back to us eventually. Something about friends never forgetting."

Terra grabbed the wooden chair from the desk and threw it in the middle of the room facing the curtained window. She dropped herself in it, legs splayed out and harms hanging at her side. Her head drooped, causing the hair to create a curtain to the emotions running through her face. In all she appeared like a psychopath that has lost the spark. "Raven… you're acting mean, yet I can feel the kindness in your voice. Why?"

Purple eyes stared into the back of the head of a person who obviously has lost purpose. " I am simply fullfilling services that the others though I would be best suited too. Being your doctor and your tour guide." Terra's head drooped even more. " They figured I was the least attached to you emotionally, thus I would be the most neutral. Neither overjoyed nor spiteful. Also as it stands the tower has changed much in your time away, leaving me as your only neighbor."

Terra lifted her head and turned swing her leg up so as to straddle the chair. She looked at Raven's emotionally deprived face. Her eyes quivered s she opened her mouth to speak. After a short pause she bowed her head and began to cry. " Why does it hurt so much? The pain! Why, pain?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cyborg stepped out of his custom car and surveyed the theatre. He smoothly pulled a pack of breath mints form his pocket and flipped one into the air landing in his mouth. He gawked at a poster of a new release when a young short woman stepped into his now tunnel vision. He smiled in complete joy. " Hey babe! How'd you get out of the house this time?"

"I'm getting tired of sneaking out, so I just took the front door."

Cyborg simply stared confused, scratching his head. "Ooookkkkaaaayyy. SO what do you want to see?"

The girl stared at the poster they stood in front of. Well I wanted to see this but once I noticed you ogling it instead of me, I think I'm going to swear it off from us."

"NNOOOO! You can't not let me watch Bricks of Fury I I I!"

" First off Vic, I I I is the Latin number for three."

" So I failed Spanish! Gimme a break here."

" Second off, Once you see a movie where a guy goes vigilante and serves out personal justice with an assortment of cinder blocks, well you've seen them all."

"Baby, you cant! It offers 30 more bricks. THIRTY PERCENT!"

" Yeah and that gives me thirty percent more I. Own. Your. Heart." Which means were are watching something mushy."

Cyborg's face immediately went from pouty to absolute confusion. " Mushy?"

" Yeah being with you has really given me a change of heart. I want you to be happy with who I am. I also want your Titan buddies to accept who I really am."

Cyborg stared into the night sky amazed at his love for her. Also amazed at how the stars shone this bright even in the city. Then he turned his head down to his lovely woman and stared into her blue-green eyes. He loved how the stars always reflected in her eyes. Then one that shone brighter than the rest.

'Hold on, that isn't a star.'

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as he pushed her away while converting his arm into his cannon and taking aim at the roof of a nearby building. With a flash and a 'whoomf' the edge of the roof exploded.

Things quickly erupted in noise as people fled in panic, tires sqealed and horns honked in fear.

Cyborg looked back to see his love up in a martial arts ready stance. She winked at him; he smiled then lifted his arm and activated his communicator. His mouth opened, but was abruptly cutoff by a bright flash and a concussive wave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven and Terra stepped into the rec room. Raven immediately went towards the kitchen. Terra just stood at the entrance. Everything looked the same. The layout of the building had changed but not the rooms.

Starfire got on Robins lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Beastboy sat on the side of the couch relaxed.

Terra was starting to speak, but was cut off when the TV changed stations.

They all had to hold their ears as the screen emitted a load boom followed by static and a white screen. When it was over they looked up to see Cyborgs hand reach for a girl wearing a tight leather tank top. It surprised them to see her reaching back. What surprised them more was a long braided ponytail…. Pink.

The screen turned black. All stared in shock. For minutes they only stared at the black screen. Silence. Finally being broken by a green teens voice.

"Dude……………………was that…………….." "Yes it was."

They all turned their stares toward Raven, who seemed to be devoid of shock. She simply shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea.

Robin seemed to snap out of it from that statement and immediately rushed towards the computer. Everyone else still stayed in shock, minus Raven who kept sipping her tea. Robin turned from the computer, a scowl on his face.

"Raven?" He said anger apparent. "You know…. and never said anything." He spoke more accusingly than questioningly. Raven simply sipped her tea.

"She led him into a trap and you knowingly with held that information that could have saved him from this." Raven simply sipped her tea again.

"Dick it's called a personal life because that's what it is Personal. He wanted it kept a secret…so I did. Besides she's changed a lot in the last two years."

"You've even talked to the enemy. How could you? He's been captured because of this, because of her."

" You know, for being trained by the worlds greatest detective, and branching out on your own. You sure are jumping to conclusions. Calm down, think things through, and you might notice something you missed." Raven simply scowled harder and stomped towards the elevator. Starfire dropped her head and walked after Robin. Beastboy looked confused, and Terra looked surprised.

The two remaining were snapped out of there states by the throaty voice speaking once again.

"Terra, grab wjat you need, you're going on your first…..as much as I hate to say it…mission."

Beastboy looked confused even more.

"What about me?"

"I'll let you judgemental types try to figure this out. I've had enough."

"Like what?" Beastboy said scratching his head.

"Just call it a woman's intuition. Terra lets go to that theatre."

With that the changeling replayed the video and pushed loop, while they entered the elevator.


	5. Never To exploit

Chapter 5

Something to Never Exploit

" Well whoever this new villain is, they've done their homework." Robin contemplated as he paced the room.

"Richard, why is it that you must come to such a conclusion with Victor and his…. Date?" Starfire said as she held him softly by the shoulders.

Beast boy simply sat staring at the screen, watching the scene play over in a constant loop.

Robin turned towards the screen. " Terra wakes up, Raven being understanding, Cyborg gets ambushed while on a date with the enemy. Its just too much of a coincidence."

Beastboy's face lit up with understanding. " Dude, it wasn't a trap bay her. The proof is right here." He pointed at the lips of the pink haired girl reaching out. There was no audio, but the three words she mouthed echoed intheir heads.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven and Terra flew in silence. The geomancer effortlessly surfed through the air on a thin slab of rock. Raven flew beside her discomfort plain on her face. She could feel the pain wash of the blonde in waves. Ever spike of grief was a stab to her soul. Yet the blonde showed no external hint of the inner turmoil.

Terra stopped in her flight, noticing that she was flying solo. Turning around she found a flowing flower of purple on a nearby ridge. She went over and floated across form Raven.

"Raven, whats wrong?"

Ravens eyes closed, her face still solmn. " I was thinking of asking you the same thing. What is it the pains you so?"

Terra quickly hid the shock of that question. "What are you talking about?"

" Since you awoke, Ive been feeling your despair. What is it?"

Terra floated away from the purple clad goth. She shook her hair angrily. "Listen, I just need to figure how I fit in now. Things have changed."

Raven opened her eyes. " I know you aren't telling me everything. That's why I brought you out here. You need to talk to me. Im here to help you."

Terra turned, her eyes misting. " this is none of your business. I have to deal. Ive been through a lot. Things change, you have all changed. All I have is the time spent…"

Raven stepped closer and put one hand on her shoulder. " I think I see. That should be enough for now. Lets get back. I hope you understand what you really need."

"Yeah I need to stop somewhere first."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin hurled the disk across the room, shattering upon impact. " No! How could he? This has to be joke, or a trap. There is just no way!"

Starfire quickly walked over and broight him into a warm embrace. "Please Richard, you must believe. People of our caliber do not lie about these things. On the side of good. Or the side of evil. Though they may exploit it, they do not lie about it."

Robin melted into her embrace. "I just cant believe they love each other… a titan and a villain."

DEEE! DOOOO!

The alarm went off accompanied with red flashing lights. The screen that had recently shown a steady fall of static snow now prompted a hawkish looking man with a large nose and a purple top hat with a playing card that read 10 7/8 stuck into the hat's band.

"Teen Titans, no to be frightened." The man said in a sing song voice. " A Gem we need to fulfill our greed."

Robin was obviously livid. Raising his fist at the screen, " Who are you, what do you want? How did you trick Cyborg?"

The man on the screen looked simply amused. " Ah… what you seek can be found with but the task at hand. What you see is what is happening and what you think is what you wish. The Gem of Kakistos is what we wish."

The threes teens in the rec room passed confused glances amongst each other. The humor of the man on the screen, throwing all emotions in the opposite direction.

The man on the screen kept his smile then pointed at the screen, " Hickory Dickory Dock, the titans are racing the clock. Scour the city to find the gem or else the tower goes up." With that the screen went blank leaving the titans with the all too real threat.

A/N Well everyone by the time I post this I still have no new reviews. Well Ill give it a couple of more chapters. If no one notices Ill so hwat I should have done a long time ago and take it off. Oh well. This is what happens when you try to create while you've only been trained to take.


End file.
